Blood Brothers
by redvelvet2010
Summary: kagome is dead, and Inuyasha must seek help from an unlikely source, His half brother Sesshomaru, whom Inuyasha hates with a passion. Will the two half brothers see past their indifference to defeat Nuraku's incarnation, Kanna?
1. Inuyasha's offer

**Blood brothers**

_Disclaimer: I own no character of Inuyasha. Only the story is mine._

Chapter one

Inuyasha's offer

The silver haired man sitting in the tree looked as if he had the weight of the world on his shoulders. The breeze began to tease his white-silver hair. He looked down at the tree he was sitting in. The tree held many memories. Specifically, those of his beloved, Kagome. Kagome had come to the feudal era through a sacred well near the tree. She was the reincarnation of a former priestess that had resided in this area. Kagome had gotten past Inuyasha's defenses. She held a special place in his heart. He had asked her to stay with him in the feudal era instead of going back to her world in the twentieth century. She had been thrilled. Now she was gone, because he had failed as her protector.

Inuyasha's dog like ears pricked up at the sound of footsteps coming from the forest. As the figure emerged, Inuyasha's nose picked up on his scent. It was the only conformation he needed. The figure was his half brother, Sesshomaru. "Inuyasha," Sesshomaru said in a voice that made mere mortals tremble in fear, "Jaken said you were looking for me. Why have you summoned me here?" "I have an offer to make you concerning the Tetsusaiga. I know how much you covet the sword." "What is your offer, Inuyasha?" "Your Tenseiga can resurrect a hundred souls in one stroke. My offer is simple. "The Tetsusaiga for the life of Kagome." "The little priestess? Why her?" "She means more to me than life itself. I'm begging you to restore her life. She means more to me than the fang." Inuyasha held up the Tetsusaiga, the sword that was forged from the fang of Sesshomaru and Inuyasha's father. "There is one problem, Little brother. Only you can wield Father's sword." "I don't care. Life doesn't matter without Kagome." Sesshomaru was taken by surprise. What had happened to this cocky, smart ass half demon to make him so….humble? "Why this mortal girl? Did you inherit Father's taste in mortals? What makes her so special that you would willingly give away the most powerful sword ever forged?" Inuyasha sat down on the exposed tree roots. Sesshomaru followed suite. "Okay, Inuyasha, I'll bite. Tell me your story. Start from the beginning." Inuyasha looked his half brother on the eyes. "Have you ever had someone to die in your place, Sesshomaru? I have." Inuyasha began to tell his half brother his story.

_**I know this chapter is a bit short, but it's meant to act as a prelude to the second chapter. It will pick up again in future chapters.****


	2. Kagome's Death

Chapter Two

Kagome's Death

*author's note-This chapter takes place two days before the first chapter.*

Inuyasha and Kagome chased the black haired demon through the forest. "Kaugra," Inuyasha yelled, "Where is Kanna?" The wind demon called over her shoulder. "You'll never find her, half breed!" "Inuyasha! We must find and destroy Kanna!" "I know that, Kagome. Kaugra, tell us where she is or pay the price!" A small white haired child appeared from the bushes near them. A small voice said, "I'm right here, Inuyasha." "You're going to face us," Inuyasha laughed, "Don't make me laugh!" "The three of you will not defeat me!" Inuyasha gave Kanna a quizzical look. "Have you lost it? There are only two of us." "The child within the priestess stirs." Inuyasha looked from Kanna to Kagome, then back to Kanna. "What child?" Kaugra yelled, "She means your child, half breed! Now die! Dance of Blades!" Kaugra used her ever present fan to send an attack directed at Kagome. Inuyasha pushed her out of the way in time. "Are you alright, Kagome." "Yes. Thank you." Inuyasha placed a hand to Kagome stomach. Apparently, Kanna had been telling the truth about the baby. Why hadn't he sensed it? Then it hit him. Last night was a moonless night, the time of the month he always lost his demonic power. His transformation from half demon to full human had wreaked havoc on his senses. "Kagome, did you know about this?" "I swear, Inuyasha. I didn't know." "When do you think it happened?" Kagome blushed. Leave it to Inuyasha to be less than subtle. "Our little romp in the woods, perhaps?" Inuyasha helped Kagome to her feet and smiled. "And people call me an animal." Kanna said, "Enough chit chat! Vines like an evil spread, grow at my command." Suddenly, vines broke through the ground and completely entangled Inuyasha. What was worse, was he couldn't unsheathe his Tetsusiaga. Kagome docked an arrow into the bow that she constantly carried. She aimed it at Kanna. "Release Inuyasha!" "Why should I, Priestess?" "Release him or die!" Kagome fired the arrow. Kanna side stepped the arrow in time. "Now you will regret this." Kanna held up the mirror she always carried with her. A dagger flew out of the mirror straight towards Inuyasha. Kagome saw the dagger and ran towards him. "No Kagome! Get to safety! Don't worry about me!" Kagome ignored him, and stopped in front of Inuyasha. The dagger meant for Inuyasha had landed in the side of Kagome's stomach. She fell to the ground. "Kagome! Why? Why didn't you listen to me?" Kagome replied in a soft voice, "You're always protecting me. The least I could do is return the favor." Inuyasha had seen enough. "Iron Rever, Soul Stealer!" He slashed thru the vines, and held Kagome to him. Kaugra began laughing. "Now, half breed, witness my true power!" Suddenly, Kaugra screamed in pain. Inuyasha looked up in time to see Kanna plunging another dagger into Kaugra's back. "You have served your purpose, Kaugra of the wind, but your usefulness is gone." Kaugra fell into the river that flowed near them. Her last words were, "Damn you, Kanna. They'll destroy you as they did Nuraku." Kanna gave a sinister smile and disappeared as quietly as she's appeared.

Inuyasha picked up Kagome. He had to get her back to the village and to the priestess Kaide. If anyone could help, it was Old Kaide.

As Inuyasha carried Kagome thru the forest that led to the village, he looked down at this brave young woman. He thought of all they'd been thru together from the time she'd come thru the well to the destruction of Nuraku. Now she was hurt because he'd failed as a protector. "Inuyasha?" "Yes, Kagome?" "Do you remember when I first met you beneath the sacred tree?" _That's good, Kagome,_ Inuyasha thought, _keep talking. Let me know that you're still with me._ "Yes I do. You pulled the arrow out of my chest." "I want to thank you for asking me to stay in this era with you. I know it couldn't have been easy choosing me over Kikyo's memory." "Given the chance, I'd do it again." "Inuyasha?" "Yes, Kagome?" "I love you." Inuyasha swallowed the lump that had formed in his throat. He wouldn't let Kagome see him cry. Demons, or even half demons just didn't cry. "Don't say your good-byes yet, Kagome. Kaide will help you. Once you're better, you, this baby, and I will be a family."

Once they'd reached the village, an old woman wearing an eye patch greeted them. "Inuyasha, what happened to Kagome?" "She put herself in harm's way for me? Can you help her?" "Bring her to my hut, then you wait outside." "Wait a minute, old woman! Why do I have to wait outside." "Because I'm the priestess and I said so!"

What seemed like an eternity later, Kaide emerged from the hut. Inuyasha asked, "Kaide, will she be okay?" Kaide was taken by surprise. In all the years that she'd known this spunky half demon, this was the first time he'd actually called her by name and not something negative like Old Hag. "She's lost a lot of blood, Inuyasha. She may not make it through the night. Did you know that Kagome was with child?" "Yes." "And you let her go into battle anyway?" "Take it easy, Old Woman. I only found out moments ago. I didn't pick up on it, because last night was the moonless night." "Is it yours" "No, it's Miroku's! Yes it's mine! Who in the hell did you think it was? If I'd been able to pick up on the child, Kagome would've stayed here in the village with you. Can I see her?" "Yes. She loved you enough to put her safety aside for you. Go love her now." "Kaide, I've always loved her. I wish I could have stopped her from being injured." Inuyasha walked towards the hut. Kaide sighed. Death was always hard. But to lose Kagome, was like losing her elder sister Kikyo all over again.

Inuyasha walked into Kaide's hut and let his eyes rest on Kagome lying on the bedding. He felt so bone weary. The woman he loved and their unborn child was dying before his eyes. The damnable thing was that he was powerless to do anything. Inuyasha kept a constant vigil over Kagome, refusing sleep and food. Late into the night, Kagome developed a fever and became incoherent. Then in a sudden moment of clarity, she called out, "Inuyasha?" He leaned over her. "Yes Kagome? I'm here." "Would you go to my world beyond the well and tell Gramps, Mom, and Sota that I love them?" Inuyasha responded in an almost inaudible voice, "Yes Kagome. I'll do that." "I love you, Inuyasha. You've made me a better person. I'll miss you, but I have no regrets leaving this world. Knowing and loving you was the best part of my life. I'll be watching over you from the netherworld." Inuyasha leaned down and kissed her. He suddenly felt her go limp as she died. "Kagome? Kagome? KAGOME! NO!" He held her to him and cried as he had never cried before. He cursed Kanna, and Kaugra. But mostly, he cursed himself for not protecting Kagome better than he had. He wanted to die along with her. He let out an almost primordial scream, that many of the villagers would say was inhuman.

When Inuyasha finally emerged from the hut, he bumped into not only Kaide but Miroku the monk. Miroku was an old friend, who had joined him and Kagome in the search for the jewel shards. "Inuyasha, Kaide explained to me about Kagome. I've very sorry." "Don't let the villagers build the funeral pyre." "But Inuyasha.." "If they burn them, you lecherous monk, you will regret the day you first crossed my path!" "Where are you going?" "To deliver a message." He disappeared into the woods.

Miroku looked at Kaide. "Did he say _them_?" Kaide replied, "Kagome was carrying Inuyasha's child." "Poor Inuyasha. I can only imagine what this is doing to him." Miroku walked into the hut to pay his final respects to Kagome's memory. As he looked down at Kagome's lifeless body, his eyes filled with tears. Kagome was the most unselfish person he knew. She had been a friend to him, when he had no friends. She would be greatly missed. "Sango and Shippo will be here directly. Thank you for finding us and informing us about Kagome. I wonder what was so important, that Inuyasha would postpone her funeral?"

Inuyasha had found the person he was searching for…well, sort of. He found his half brother's lackey, a little green demon named Jaken. "Stop right there, Inuyasha! Don't make me use the staff of two heads!" "My beef isn't with you, you little green toad! I have a message for my brother. Tell Sesshomaru that I've an offer for him concerning Tetsusiaga." Jaken ran deeper into the woods to deliver Inuyasha's message to his master. Satisfied with Jaken's action, Inuyasha began the trek back to the village.

Author's note- This was the hardest chapter I've ever had to write. I hated to kill Kagome, as she is my favorite _Inuyasha_ character. But, I had to put Inuyasha in a situation where he would have no choice but to rely on his brother, Sesshomaru. As we all know, Seshomaru is a cold hearted demon…or is he? Maybe the readers won't be too hard on me.


	3. Sesshomaru's answer

**Chapter Three**

**Sesshomaru's answer**

**Sesshomaru had been listening to Inuyasha's story intently. He said, "Kanna, Naruku's incarnation. She stole Rin's soul."**

"**I find it hard to believe that you, Sesshomaru, could ever love a mortal."**

**Sesshomaru had become visibly angry. "You think that just because I don't have mortal blood running through my veins, I can't love a human? I loved Rin as a daughter! I watched her grow up! Now Kanna has possession of her soul."**

"**She also killed Kagome and our unborn child."**

"**So you and the little priestess?" He had to suppress a grin. Inuyasha didn't strike him as fatherly material. But who would have thought he, Lord Sesshomaru, eldest son of a great dog demon, would come to love a lonely orphan child?**

**Suddenly, the Tetsusiaga and the Tensaiga, the swords both brothers carried, began to pulsate in perfect unity with each other.**

**Sesshomaru said, "Is this what our father truly wanted? For us to work together instead of fighting against each other?"**

"**Sesshomaru, do we have a deal?"**

"**There's only one problem, little brother. The Tensaiga may not work on the priestess. She's a mere human."**

"**But she's also Kikyo's reincarnation. That should count for something."**

**Sesshomaru pondered his half brother's words. "Bring her to the remains of Mount Hakure."**

**Inuyasha stood up. "I humbly thank you, Sesshomaru. Do you want the sword now?"**

"**No. Wait until we meet at Hakure. Then we'll talk about the swords."**

"**Very well." Inuyasha walked back to the village.**

**When he returned to the village, Miroku and Kaide were there to greet him. But standing behind them were the demon slayer, Sango, her constant companion, the two tailed cat demon, Kirara, and the fox demon Shippo. All friends who had joined him and Kagome in the search for the shards of the Shikon jewel. Inuyasha noticed with bitter sweetness that Shippo was no longer the little child he used to pick on. Shippo was a grown teenager.**

**Inuyasha placed a hand on Miroku's shoulder. "Thank you for keeping watch over them." Inuyasha walked towards Kaide's hut.**

**As soon as Inuyasha was out of earshot, Sango asked, "Did he say **_**them**_**?"**

"**Yes," Miroku responded, "Kagome was with child."**

**Shippo was in tears over Kagome. She had been his surrogate mother. "Poor Kagome. I'm going to miss her and her bag of ninja tricks."**

**Suddenly Inuyasha emerged from the hut carrying Kagome's lifeless body. "Come on. We're going to Hakure and we haven't much time."**

**Sango raised an eyebrow. "Why are we taking Kagome's body to Hakure?"**

"**You'll see when we get there." Inuyasha knew if he told the others about the arraignment he had with Sesshomaru, the others would try to stop him.**

**They headed to Hakure. Sango, Shippo, and Miroku were on the back of Kirara. Inuyasha carried the body of his beloved Kagome. He hoped that Sesshomaru could resurrect Kagome's soul. Life was not worth living if she wasn't there to share it with him.**

**A few hours later, the pile of rubble that once was the majestic Mount Hakure, came into view. The others noticed that not only Sesshomaru, but Jaken and Rin's pet two headed dragon, Ahun, was waiting for them.**

**Inuyasha warned them, "Don't think about attacking them."**

"**But Inuyasha, It's Sesshomaru," Miroku replied.**

"**I know that, Monk. He's here to help. I've made arrangements with him concerning Kagome."**

**As they landed, Inuyasha placed Kagome at the feet of Sesshomaru who told Inuyasha, "Back up, Inuyasha." Sesshomaru unsheathed Tensaiga, which began to pulsate wildly. He looked down at the dead girl. He could see the messengers from the netherworld on her heart and stomach. Sesshomaru sliced at the little imps. He waited, until he heard what he was waiting for. Two heartbeats beating with perfect rhythm. **

**Inuyasha had been holding his breath through the entire process. He sighed a sigh of relief when Kagome opened her eyes and asked, "Inuyasha? Where am I"**

"**In my arms." He gathered her to him and began weeping, not giving a damn who saw him.**

"**Inuyasha, we had a deal." It was Sesshomaru. He was standing over the reunited couple.**

**Inuyasha handed over the Tetsusiaga to Sesshomaru. "You're right. We did."**

"**Inuyasha," Kagome asked, "What did you do?" **

"**I traded the Tetsusiaga for your life."**

"**Is this what you think I wanted? That is your father's sword. Why?"**

"**I love you more than the sword, Kagome. I can't keep on living if you're not by my side."**

"**Very touching, Inuyasha," Sesshomaru said, "But I've helped you. Now you help me. Help me find Kanna and restore Rin's soul to her body. Then we'll talk about the sword."**

"**What is he talking about, Inuyasha?"**

**Inuyasha looked down at Kagome. "Kanna has stolen Rin's soul. He wants us to help him defeat her to free Rin's soul."**

**Kagome stood up with Inuyasha's help. "Sesshomaru, you restored not only my life, but the life of my child. For that I am forever in your debt. I can't speak for the rest of this group, But I will be happy to help you."**

**Sesshomaru looked at her for a moment. What was it with this woman? His brother's lover and mother of his child? "Thank you, priestess."**

**Meanwhile, high up in a cave, a little white haired girl had watched the events unfold thru her mirror. She turned to Rin's lifeless body. "They are looking to rescue you, but you will serve my purpose. To kill the priestess. Only her blood can defeat me. She must be defeated. Once a person has been resurrected by the Tensaiuga, there is no second chance."**


	4. Blood Brothers

Chapter four

_Blood Brothers_

As the motley crew headed out to find Rin and Kanna, Sesshomaru and Inuyasha had walked ahead of the others. It was the first time since the Shikon Jewel had been repaired, that the two brothers had set aside their differences for a common goal. Inuyasha had to wonder where five years went. Five years since Naraku's destruction.

Sesshomaru broke through Inuyasha's thoughts. "Why didn't you use the jewel? You've always wanted to be a full fledge demon."

Inuyasha looked back to Kagome, who was talking to the fourteen year old Shippo. "A certain person told me that I was loved as a half breed. I'm just glad the jewel was thrown into the fires of Mount Fuji."

Sesshomaru nodded. It was the old woman named Kaide who suggested that the two brothers destroy the jewel. Inuyasha couldn't understand why he and the others had went through so much trouble to collect the shards in the first place. "Yes, that's one less thing to worry about. Are you glad, little brother, that you chose this path?"

Inuyasha, once again stole a look at Kagome. "Yes. Some things are worth the sacrifice of the things you want."

"Such as?"

"The love of a very unselfish woman. The friendships that have been acquired over the years."

Sesshomaru realized that Inuyasha was not the only one who had grown up in the last five years. He thought of his beautiful little Rin. Well, Rin was not so little any more. She was a girl blossoming into womanhood, at the tender age of sixteen. It seemed that he, Sesshomaru, had also grown up in some ways. True, as children, he and Inuyasha had fought over a lot of things. But none so fierce over the love of their father. No wonder they had been at each other's neck.

Inuyasha was seeing his older brother in a new light. "Why do you think that Kanna has become so aggressive?"

"Maybe the death of Naraku has affected her so. Or maybe part of Naraku still resides in her. I've been thinking about what you told me underneath the sacred tree. Could Kanna be targeting those that are responsible for Naraku's death?"

Inuyasha hoped not. He remembered that the key element in killing Naraku was Kagome's sacred arrow. "Why Rin?"

Sesshomaru shrugged. "Who knows. But I will find and rescue Rin before anything happens to her."

Several hours later, the group stopped at the same river that Kagome was killed at.

Suddenly, Sango exclaimed, "Look! Someone's headed towards the river!"

"Rin." Sesshomaru said.

"Wait," Inuyasha, "That's not Rin. It's not her scent. There's no scent whatsoever. That means it could only be…" He didn't even want to finish the sentence.

"I hope you're wrong, little brother. For Rin's sake."

Kanna disguised as Rin walked up to Sesshomaru. "Father! You came for me."

Sesshomaru couldn't believe that Kanna could be so reckless. Rin had never called him _father_. It was always _Lord Sesshomaru_. "Who are you?"

"I'm your daughter, Rin."

"I see what you're doing, Kanna, and it won't work. You think I'm some mere mortal that will be betrayed by emotions? You're not Rin!"

Kanna laughed. "Well since there's no point in continuing this act, I demand the Tetsusiaga and the Tensaiga!"

Inuyasha spoke up, "And if we refuse?"

Kanna pulled out a dagger and held it up to Rin's throat. "Give me the swords, or I will kill this body and there will be hope for this girl."

"Inuyasha," Sesshomaru said, "Give her the Tetsusiaga."

"What?"

"Give her the sword! I won't play around with Rin's safety."

Begrudgingly, Inuyasha pulled out his sword and gave it to Rin. Sesshomaru followed suite.

"Finally! The two most powerful swords ever forged are in my possession!"

"Lord Sesshomaru!"

Sesshomaru looked in the direction that the voice came in. It came from Kanna's mirror. Rin's soul was fighting against the confines of the mirror.

"Rin?"

"Lord Sesshomaru! Use the priestess! She said that only the blood of the priestess could…"

"Quiet you insolent brat!"

Sesshomaru looked back at Kanna. "You have the two swords. Let Rin go."

"No! I've become rather attached to this vessel. It's very becoming, don't you think so, _Father_?" Kanna held up the mirror and a dagger flew out headed strait towards Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru retaliated by lifting up two fingers. There was an otherworldly glow that came from the fingers. The light tirned into a whip that Sesshomaru used to slash her across the face.

"You would slash the face of the mortal girl you claim to love?"

Sesshomaru was taken aback. Why was Kanna doing this?

Meanwhile, Kagome was putting the pieces together. "Hey, Sango. Let me have your sword."

"What do you have in mind, Kagome?"

"Rin said that only the blood of a priestess." Kagome slashed her hand, letting the blood flow. She took an arrow and soaked the tip in the blood. She docked the bloody arrow into the bow. "What do I aim at? Rin's body or her soul?"

Sango replied, "Well isn't Kanna the incarnation of Naraku, just as you are Kikyo's reincarnation?"

"Right. She's Naraku's reflection, so I need to aim for the mirror. Priestesses of the past, lend me your strength." She fired the arrow and it hit the mirror, completely shattering it.

"NOOOO!" Kanna's soul was forced from Rin's body as Rin's soul took it's rightful place.

Sesshomaru threw the Tetsusiaga to Inuyasha and grabbed his Tensaiga. Working together instead of against each other, the two brothers slashed at Kanna. She faded away and disappeared.

Kagome, suddenly weakened, fell to her knees. Inuyasha caught her. "Kagome, are you okay?"

"Yes Inuyasha, I'm just a little weak."

He kissed her. "I'm just glad you're okay."

Miroku had seen Rin, a lovely sixteen year old maiden. He grabbed her hand and said, "Excuse Miss, would you mind bearing my children?"

Before Rin could answer, Sesshomaru picked Miroku up by the throat and growled, "Keep your hands off my daughter, you pervert!"

Rin gasped. "Your daughter? Really? Oh Lord Sesshomaru! Thank you!" She hugged him knocking him down in the process. "I'm so sorry, Lord Sesshomaru."

Sesshomaru lifted himself and smiled. "I would rather you call me _Father_."

Rin hugged him again.

Sesshomaru got up and said, "Come along, Rin."

Inuyasha looked at his older brother. "Sesshomaru?"

"We'll meet again, little brother."

As Sesshomaru and Rin disappeared into the forest, Inuyasha shook his head. "He's just like the wind, coming and going as he pleases." Inuyasha looked at Kagome and saw his future. That was all that mattered.


End file.
